


Busy

by littlehufflepufftrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehufflepufftrash/pseuds/littlehufflepufftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was drawing when Seamus came</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

It was a rainy day. The sky was grey and it was very dark. It was a boring Sunday. I was drawing when my boyfriend surprised me.

He shoved my stuff aside and jumped on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Just cuddling with my boyfriend." He said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I am busy Seamus."

"No you are not, or now you are busy with me." I sighed.

"What is wrong my prince on the white horse?" He asked playfully, resting his forehead against mine.

"You are the princes now?" I looked him in the eyes a smiled.

"I always was." I hugged him closer and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes you sure were. You always were my sweet little princes." He looked sad.

"And you still are, honey." I said. He smiled again and leaned in. I kissed him softly and slow. I know he loves this kind of kisses and I certainly do too. I smiled and pulled away very slowly. He opend his eyes and looked hurt.

"What is wrong princes?" I asked smiling.

"Well I will tell you," he looked me straight in the eye. "I was just kissing this very handsome bloke when he pulled away and stopped and broke the kiss." He lifted his hand to my cheek. pulling me closer. His lips where inches away when... he licked my nose.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" I screamed in shock.

"You stopped so I stopped, I thought it was fair." He jumped off my lap and walked towards the portrait.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. He turned around. "Going to the library." He said and walked away.

I wanted to follow him but decided it was better if I didn't. I took my stuff and began to draw again.

*Around 2 hours later*

I was still drawing when Seamus came back. I looked up and the first thing I saw were his eyes, a lot closer than I thought they would be.

"H-h-hello." I stumbeld. Once again Seamus took my stuff away and took the place on my lap. As soon as he sat down his hands were around my neck pulling me closer till our lips were sealed again. This time it was a hard, fast and needy kiss. I pulled away breathless.

"Why are you hurting me?" It really hurted. "Seamus, this is not a fight."

He looked at me in shock. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just missed you and thought you would follow me to the library. I actually hoped you would, but you didn't."

"I know but as I told you, I was kind of busy." He looked at my pencils and sketchbook. Then he grabbed my hands and moved them to his hips, I understood what he wanted and moved my arms around him. I stood up and he followed, his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, clinging to me. I walked towards our domitory, leaving my stuff behind but I knew people wouldn't take it because everybody knew it was mine. And they weren't stupid enough to take it. I walked up the stairs, carrying him. (we had done this so many times it was weird if I had to walk alone.) Seamus was attaking my neck with his mouth leaving bruises which wouldn't go away anytime soon.

We reached the dormitory and I opend the door, I walked towards my bed and let Seamus go. He fell on the bed and I went on top of him. He attacked my lips again and I moved with him. This was normal, we had done this before, what wasn't normal was that Seamus was tucking at my shirt but it felt good so I let him. His hands were under my shirt on my back. I wanted more and I knew he wanted it too.

My hands were taking of his shirt, mine was already on the floor. His hands were unbotting my pants and his lips were on my chest leaving bruises and making sure they won't leave in the next three days.

In the next minute we were both naked, and breathing heavly. Seamus was going up with his kisses again and after he gave a deep kiss on my lips he started his way downwards again. Licking and sucking on every bare place he could reach. His lips came closer to my cock and I felt it grow harder. It was not the first time this happend but it was the first time that it felt right, or the first time the right hands were touching it. Gosh, my brain went numb Seamus was touching me and every other thought left my head.

"Oooooowwwh!..." I moaned. "Seamus please!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Please... please.... I-I n-n-need you." He licked the head of my cock. "NOW!!!" I screamed the last bit.

"What did you say?" Seamus asked nonchalant like his face wasn't inches away from my dick.

"I-I said- I need y-y-you in me, right now." I almost cried "Seamus please fuck me."

"As you wish my sweet prince." Seamus opened the the bedside table and took out the lube. "You ready?" I nodded because I just couldn't talk anymore.

Very slowly Seamus putt the lube on his dick and fingers. Then very slowly he put one of his fingers inside me and started moving it. The first finger was joined by a second one, and when he started to scissor them I saw stars.

"Please, Seamus, please." I breathed heavly. "I want you to fuck me NOW!" This felt so good and Seamus knew it because he moved slower. His fingers left my body and then- gosh- then I really couldn't think straight anymore. Holy crap this felt so nice and -aaaaaaaaah- I never want it to stop again. He went gentle at first till he felt that I was fully comfortable and Seamus started to move faster and harder while his hands touched me everywhere. I just wanted to cry and scream because of how good it felt. Seamus moved faster and faster and I felt that he almost came, I did too.

A few seconds later I came with a cry and Seamus with a scream. We stayed for a couple of seconds like this before he pulled out and lay down next to me. I kissed him and slowly stood up.

"Come." I said while I took his hand and pulled him with me. "We are going to have a shower." He nodded. We walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower, well I turned on the shower but you probably got that.

I jumped under the shower and Seamus came in 2 seconds later. I pinned him to the wall and kissed him soft and slow.

Showering with Seamus takes a lot more time then showering alone but it was also a lot nicer then alone.

When we were done the rest of our dorm was already in the room telling us we missed dinner and asking what was more inportant than showing them how much we loved eachother during dinner. I looked at Seamus and smiled.

"We could give you a show right now if you want?" I asked and the other boys shook their heads.

"No, we are not that intered in your love life." said Ron

"Okay then you will have to wait till tomorow." Seamus said with a smile. "And trust me it will be different then the last time." I laughed out loud and Harry, Ron and Neville looked at us in shock.

"Anyway, Seamus, I think I need to sleep in your bed tonight," I glanced at my own bed "mine is not comfortable, maybe a bit sticky?" I giggled with Seamus while the others looked quite uncomfortable.

This day was the best day out of all the time I spend here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> love you my littletrashbaby's  
> ~Littlehufflepufftrash


End file.
